


Dance in despair! (Who will help you now?)

by Ofherdespairedhopes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Momoland (Band), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Mastermind Nayun, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Nayun/Nancy hints and refs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofherdespairedhopes/pseuds/Ofherdespairedhopes
Summary: twenty-two students have been brain washed, stuck in a world with nothing but despair, and a kill or be killed game, if you kill you´ll graduate ... if your not caught, what could go wrong?





	1. Introductions

Name: _Kim Jisoo_

_Age: 19_

_Date of Birth: January 3rd 1995_

_Title: Ultimate KPOP star, Super Level high school KPOP Star_

 

_Name: Jennie Kim_

_Age: 18_

_Date of Birth: January 16th, 1996_

_Title: Ultimate Culinary Artist, super level High school Culinary Artist_

_Name: Lalisa Manoban_

_Age: 17_

_Date of Birth: March 27th,1997_

_Title: Ultimate Dancer, Super Level High School Dancer_

_Name: Park Chaeyoung_

_Age: 17_

_Date of Birth: February 11th, 1997_

_Title: Ultimate Nurse, Super Level High School Nurse._


	2. More Introductions

_Name: Lee Hyebin_

_Age: 18_

_Date of Birth: January 12th, 1996_

_Talent: Ultimate High school Investigator, Super high School  level investigator_

_Name: Lee Dabin_

_Age: 18_

_Date of Birth: August 1st, 1996_

_Talent: Ultimate High School Inventor, super high school level inventor_

_Name: Sung Ji-yeon_

_Age: 17_

_Date of Birth: December 20th, 1997_

_Talent: Ultimate High school Detective, Super High School Level Detective_

_Name: Kim Taeha_

_Age: 16_

_Date of Birth: June 3rd 1998_

_Talent: Ultimate High School Maid, Super level High school maid_

_Name: Kim Nayun_

_Age: 16_

_Date of Birth: July 31st, 1998_

_Talent: Ultimate Model, Super High school level Model/Ultimate despair, super high school level despair_

_Name: Yoo Jungahn_

_Age: 15_

_Date of Birth: January 22nd, 1999_

_Talent: Ultimate High School Rapper, Super High School Level Rapper_

_Name: Lee Jo-won_

_Age: 15_

_Date of Birth: July 18th, 1999_

_Talent: Ultimate high school volleyball Player, super High School Volleyball Player_

_Name: Lee Ahin_

_Age: 15_

_Date of Birth: September 27th, 1999_

_Talent: Ultimate high School swimming pro, Super High School Swimming pro_

_Name: Nancy Jowel Mcdonie/ Genocider Scarlet_

_Age: 14_

_Date: of Birth April 13th 2000_

_Talent: Ultimate High School poet, Super High School Level Poet/Ultimate High school Murderous Fiend, Super High school level Murderous Fiend_


	3. Finishing introductions

Name: Park Jisoo (Jihyo)  
Age:17

talent: Ultimate high school assassin, super high school level assassin 

Name: hirai Momo  
age: 18  
Talent: Ultimate High school mage, super high school level mage

Name: Minatozaki Sana

Age:17

Talent: Ultimate High school leader, super high school level leader

Name: myoui Mina  
Age:16  
Talent: ultimate high school painter, super high school level painter

Name: im Nayeon  
Age: 15  
Talent: Ultimate high school HOPE, Super high school level HOPE

Name:Kim Dahyun  
Age: 15  
Talent: Ultimate High school Fashionista, Super high school level Fashionista

Name: Yoo Jeongyeon  
Age: 18  
Talent: Ultimate high school Pharmacist, Super high school level pharmacist 

Name: son Chaeyoung  
age:17  
Talent: Ultimate Computer technician 

Name: chou Tzuyu  
Age:17  
Talent:Ultimate Princess, Super high school level princess


	4. Lockers?

_Jisoo stumbled out of a locker, in the process she discovered that she has woken up in an empty classroom, her head hurt and she can't seem to remember much.. her group ... BLACKPINK was it? she needed.. to find her group mates... protect them at all costs and make sure nothing happens.. but where are they?_

 

_Jennie forcefully pushed open the locker that led to an empty kitchen why was she here? what happened? all she could think about is Jisoo.. is she alright? ... she needed her.. but where is she.. she wanted to cry out in agony .. but nothing would come out.. this isn't what she expected when she came here.. why do bad things happen to me.._

 

_Lisa.. after struggling to open the locker (it only worked after she kicked it open) she crashed to the floor in an empty Gym, her legs hurt and her memories were Foggy.. but one question remained where was Jisoo? Jennie? ... Chaeyoung? she's scared... and she needs them, she can't (won't) do this alone.. she hated it, this feeling of lonely-ness.._

 

_Chaeyoung she fell out of the locker it opened on its own, she collided head first on the infirmary floor she looked up groaning, what happened? ... why was .. who would.. she certainly didn't ask for this, why is pink blood on her hands.. why does her arms hurt.. she can't remember much.. but her group mates? she needs them to help her_


	5. Chapter one Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twisted Morning announcement

_Time: 7:00 AM_

 

 Everyone was instructed by Monokuma, To gather in the gym for a morning announcement, Upon arrival Jisoo noticed that Everyone was present except Jennie, Maybe she was just running a little late right? There’s no way she could have been- her thoughts were interrupted by Monokuma’s entrance, The mechanical bear started to laugh loudly, As you know One of Your classmates is not present, The reasoning behind that is Someone has murdered her Late last night, you fuckers better start investigating the scene of the crime, Shortly After a class trial will be held, Voting the right Blackend only they will be executed, But if you vote the wrong one Everyone besides the Blackend will be punished. He disappeared after that   


End file.
